ALOFT: A Post-Atomic Romance
Background ] Aloft: A Post-Atomic Romance is a D&D RPG that premiered on GeekSpace TV on June 11th, 2018 and airs on Mondays at 7 PM. It is a Brave Monday & GeekSpaceTV Collaboration.See the announcement here. The theme music is [https://jonnyneroactionhero.bandcamp.com/track/monetana Monetana] by Jonny Nero Action Hero (used with permission). It was introduced thus on Discord: : So, "Sons & Daughters" really nails the tone. A post-apocalyptic folk song, sung in the round. And the content isn't about being stuck in the shit; it's about rising up from the old circumstances and making a new world. DM ]Meet Andrew. He's our DM, our storyteller, and keeps us on brand. Is often found being delighted by players inventing things, and being very patient with us. This whole thing was his idea. Here are a few thoughts from Andrew, a few episodes in: The ranger/pilot is an artist with the longbow. The paladin/town guard swings an axe. The bard/doctor doesn't even carry a weapon. The druid/botanist turns into a cheetah. Guns, shmuns. #AloftRPG''Source: this tweet. ''To put it one way, I built a Fallout setting and the players responded with a Gamma World party. This pleases me.''Source: this tweet. Technical Producer Jared, a.k.a. @Woteprime in chat, is the show's technical producer. Characters''NftE: I pulled most of the information to start this section from twitter and the dedicated channel on GSTV's Discord. ]Note: The crew of the Calamity Jane comprises more than the four members listed below. Among these NPCs are Rusty the robot and De Nicolo the quartermaster. The characters listed below are the PCs. Meet 19-year-old Fennec Dyrhardt, played by Monica. Druid, herbalist, healer. A biology specialist who might just eat your face. Fennec can talk to animals and change into a cheetahSee .. Fennec handles navigation aboard, and is one half of the medical team with Dr. De La Cruz. Meet Dr. Geddy De La Cruz, 'played by George. Bard, physician, nanotech artist. Dr. Geddy is half of our medical team, most of our engineering department, and all of our PSA staffing. He's got opinions. Dr. Geddy has an experimental nanocolony in his bones that he was gifted by researchers from a university community his caravan stayed with during the Collapse. So his spells usually involve a cloud of sparkling nanites floating out to deliver the effect. Geddy lost companions and family in the attack that killed or drove away its human inhabitants. To Hill City, he is a scientist, a surgeon and a mentor. Geddy is in his early thirties. He had to flee Seattle as a kid and has a prosthetic leg: ''That's the wound you have for being prewar.Information gleaned from and, partially, from earlier episodes. Meet 'Lando Coleman '(aka Yolanda), played by Holly. Paladin. Hill City town guard, badass. Lando is our security specialist, handles public relations, and has a greataxe named Sheila. She has a mutation that gives her psychic abilities. So she can sense the presence of certain types of creatures, and her other paladin abilities come from her being able to project her personal energies outward. Lando makes it her responsibility, from the start, to treat the ambassador from Keystone with the respect he is due. ] Meet 19-year-oldSee . '''Theo Davis, played by Corwen. Hill City Ranger, archer, and drone dad. Theo is a gadgeteer. He uses a 6-foot long bow. His "animal" companion is a quadrotor drone named Peregrine. His spells come from uses of customized gadgetry. Theo also fashionsFrom 2 robots in . a taller than human robot with giant double blades at the end of its arms, a single side hook, and a wrought-iron scary bird face painted as a clown's. It serves as a new body for Peregrine in the exploration of the construction site in Rapid City. Theo remote controls it to create distraction by running into places while making as much noise as possible. This robot's arms are also put to good use to put down one of two skyrates who get killed for making the error of confronting our heroes despite getting a generous backpack deal earlier''NftE'': Kind of a Fuck you too! back at the guy who had introduced himself as Fuck you! after his brush with death by axe..See . We're working on a custom version of the Beast Master subclass for him. As he levels up, his drone levels with him, and unlocks more customizations options. So as long as he spends a short or long rest switching parts out, he can reconfigure his little robot pal for different situations. Battle with sky pirates? Equip the target designator and the loudspeaker for playing "Ride of the Valkyries." Not only is Theo our eyes, he's our pilot. And just look at that rugged beard. List of ALOFT episodes See the List of ALOFT episodes. Glossary See the Glossary. NPCs See the Glossary. #Monicafacts During , user @hidinginthornbushes 'started sharing #Monicafacts in chat. A sample: #Monicafacts Like many of her botanical brethren, Monica is photosynthetic and requires several hours of sunlight and a brief misting daily. #Monicafacts In her home there exists a snake of many names, each addressing the sex a vet determined at varying times. Monica has determined that reptiles are unmoved by gender or naming conventions. And here is one from 's chat: #Monicafacts In infancy, Monica invented the mandolin on her way to rob Apollo of his herds when she came upon a turtle who's dying wish was to create beauty. So she strung it with guts and made music. The same person As confirmed here. has also been tweeting #Monicafacts, such as this one: #'Monicafacts Wisely rising above the petty squabbles of gods, Monica willingly relinquished the Ring of the Nibelung, thereby avoiding the terrible curse upon all its bearers. @'Motleyka' @'AloftRPG' Good night and thank you for another wonderful game.During . See it here. One from 's chat, by @hidinginthornbushes: #Monicafacts No matter how many times the norse gods attempt to marry her off, Monica stands her ground and makes them figure out their own problems. From : nauxwarr: #monicafacts monica doesnt lie, the truth just wraps itself over whatever monica says WotePrime: #MonicaFacts: Monica loves Monicafacts, but is contractually obligated to an unspoken ghost to pretend that she doesn't. hidinginthornbushes: #Monicafacts After empowering a talking cheetah, iguana, and winged snake, with millet cakes that grant the strength of 1000, Monica and her party, defeated the vile band of marauding oni that had been terrorizing the land. From : hidinginthornbushes: #Monicafacts Heeding the pleas of The Elf King one night, Monica's essence flew away to dance with his daughters, the shimmering willows, yet her whimsical spirit slipped through his grasp to return to her body before the morning light. hidinginthornbushes: #Monicafacts Her diary mostly accounts time she spent as a wind cheetah. Notably an occasion when a storm threated a sleepy hamlet. She pounced into action, swirled the storm up in her breezy self, carried it away with her cheetah speed and saved everyone. hidinginthornbushes: #Monicafacts Many has Monica laid in her Elfin grot, enthralling all who hear her faery's song, how joyous are they in the gloam now caught, by La Belle Dame Sans Merci Notes Category:ALOFT